A Destined Love
by R3ap3r00
Summary: AU of KH: BBS & KH2. After Terra's mind inside the Lingering Will fought and defeated Xehanort ( possessing Terra's body), He regains control of his body but falls unconscious. When he wakes, He finds himself in Radiant Garden. Years later, he is confronted by a young woman, telling him a way to be rid of his darkness. Will Terra find love inside of the princess, Enai? Terra x Enai
1. Chapter 1

The sun began to descend behind the horizon, signaling nightfall in the fair town of Radiant Garden. It's many citizens started to turn in, returning to their homes.

" Ah, Radiant Garden seems so peaceful at night." A voice said.

Sitting on a ledge overlooking the market, a young man gazed at the amazing castle. He had brown hair that reached to the base of his neck in the back and styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He had eyes as blue as the sea itself and slightly tanned skin. His name was Terra. As a boy, Terra spends his days as a Keyblade apprentice training under Master Eraqus at the Lane of Departure along with his friends, Aqua and Ventus. Terra's long-time dream was to become a Keyblade master like Eraqus, sharing the same dream with Aqua and Ventus. One day, a friend of Master Eraqus ventured to the castle to watch as Terra participated in the Mark of Mastery Exam, along with Aqua to become a master with both Masters Eraqus and Xehanort watching on. However, despite his best attempts, Terra was unable to become a Keyblade Master due to being unable to control his darkness. Unbeknownst to them, Master Xehanort is responsible for any appearance of such darkness during the Exam. Terra was even more surprised to find out that he held darkness in his heart, which cost him his chance to become a Keyblade master. Later that day, Master Xehanort approaches Terra, who then tells him that despite the darkness being in his heart, it doesn't mean that it would be a problem. Instead, the departing Master Xehanort tells him that darkness cannot be destroyed as Master Eraqus said, it can only be channeled; this renewed Terra's hopes of being a Keyblade Master.

Over the years, Terra visited many world and fought countless battles besides his friends and the ones he made along his journey. Overcoming many obstacles, He became a powerful keyblade wielder. But, during his journey, Xehanort sought to use Terra's darkness against him by possessing his body as Terra used his darkness more and more to fight creatures. With the death of his master by Xehanort's hand, Terra followed the dark master to the Keyblade Graveyard. Upon arriving at the Keyblade Graveyard, Terra met up with Aqua and Ventus. Terra explains what happened to their master and admits that he did have to be carefully watched, vowing never to go astray again. However, Aqua warns him that darkness was only based on hatred and rage, and that if Terra had come for revenge, then Xehanort has already won. Ventus arrives and explains that Xehanort wants him and Vanitas, a being born from Ventus darkness, to fight and create the χ-blade. Master Xehanort arrives with Vanitas and begins explaining why the wasteland was entirely littered with Keyblades.

Terra fought tirelessly against the elderly keyblade wielder as Aqua and Ven fought Vanitas. However, once Master Xehanort is weakened to the point of barely healing, a loud rumble comes from the canyon below and a large beam of red light shoots up. According to Master Xehanort, the x-blade has been forged. Shocked even further, Terra watched as Master Xehanort unlocked his own heart, explaining it to him was time to find a younger and stronger vessel to see what lay beyond the Keyblade War. Terra tries to protect himself from being possessed by Master Xehanort's heart by donning his armor, but it proved useless; a new Xehanort was born and Terra's armor discarded.

Terra's mind goes on to find residence within his discarded armor as the Lingering Will, which then proceeded to fight Xehanort to reclaim his body; though successful in knocking him out, Terra was able to reclaim his body, but at the cost being left behind in the Keyblade Graveyard while everyone else was cast to the Lanes Between by the x-blade's destruction.

When he awoke, Terra found himself back inside his body but in a unfamiliar place. After minutes of wandering around and asking questions, he finally had the answers he needed: Terra was in Radiant garden, a town thought long destroyed by the darkness years ago but restored to its original state. While there, the thought of his friends came to mind. Was they safe? Where were they? And were Aqua and Ven together?

* * *

Terra laid back on the ledge as he lost himself staring into the star filed sky. Sighing a bit, he closed his eyes and begin to think about the past... HIS past. He made many mistakes and suffered greatly from them. His master was gone and his friends were GOD KNOWS WHERE. Some days he went to every world he came across and searched endlessly from Aqua and Ventus. But, to no avail, his searches were of no gain. No one had seen nor heard anything about where they could be. Deep down, it hurt him, to the point where he would just cry all of a sudden.

To deep in his thoughts, Terra never caught on that a person slowly walked up to his side, looking down at him.

" Excuse me.." The voice started. " But a-are you...Terra...?" the voice asked.

Opening his eyes, Terra gazed up at a young woman with blond hair, reaching down to her back. She had oranges eyes, which hid behind her bang. She had fair-toned skin and showed a small smile.

" Yes, my name is Terra. Who are you?" He asked, sitting up before her.

" I'm Kasmira..." She stated with a bow. " I've been...looking for you..."

" You have? Why? Is there something wrong? " Terra asked, questioningly.

" ..I know about... you know.. your darkness." Kasmira said softly.

His eyes widening slightly, Terra could only look away from her. " ..."

" Listen." She started, placing a hand on his shoulder. " I understand what your going through. But, I can tell you this: There is a way for you to rid yourself of the darkness inside you."

Quickly turning his head and looking at her, Terra tried to find the words to say how he felt.

" ...I don't believe you..." Terra mumbled. " ...Xehanort told me that the darkness couldn't be destroyed..." He said, moving her hand from off his shoulder. ' _He told me it could be controlled as well... but look where it got me now.._' He thought, sighing sadly.

Kasmira eyed the man in front of her. Her she is, telling him a way to be free of the darkness, and he didn't believe her.

" Terra.. I'm telling you the truth.." She said, sitting down beside him. " You see... I once too had darkness in me." She said, gently biting down on her bottom lip.

Surprised at her words, Terra faced her. " ..You did?" He asked.

Kasmira nodded. " I did.. but not anymore. Thanks to a friend of mines."

" Wow..." That's all Terra could say. Finally, there was a way to be free of his burden that haunted him now.

" So, Kasmira." he started. " If what you say is true then.. how can I get rid of it, like you did?" He asked.

Standing up, Kasmira glanced at the castle. " .. Go the the castle and find a girl named Enai. She can help purify your darkness from your body."

Jumping up, Terra was deeply enlightened be her words. " Okay.." He said.

Terra summoned his keyblade, Ends of the Earth, and turned it into his signature keyblade glider. Mounting it, he glanced over at the woman. "..Thank you... Kasmira.." He said, smiling.

" Your welcome, Terra. " She replied, smiling back.

With that said, Terra flew to the castle, in search of the one named " Enai. "

* * *

A/N: This would be my first KH fanfic. I'd really appreciate it if you guys would post reviews and tell me how I did :)  
Also Credit goes to Square/ Disney, as I don't own any of the characters. Enai and Kasmira, on the other hand, are role-play characters created by a friend of mines.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know Kairi was sent to Destiny Islands after Birth by Sleep. I'm just using young Kairi in my fanfic.**

**As I said before, I'd appreciate it if you guys would post reviews and tell me how I am doing with my fanfic c:  
**

* * *

Venturing to the castle, Terra noticed alot of royal guards running about, as if they were searching for someone. Making it to the large steps leading to the castle doors, Terra began walking up. Once he made it to the top, Terra saw a little girl with brown hair sitting on the edge of a fountain, gazing at the water as if she were in a sudden trance-like state.

'_ Hmmm... I wonder who she is..._' He thought as he walked over to her.

" Umm.. hello?" Terra said, standing on the opposite side of the fountain.

" Huh?" She said, snapping out of her trance and gazing up at the man. " Who are you?" She asked, turning towards him.

Terra cleared his throat before he spoke. " My name is Terra." He started. " May I ask your name?"

" My name is Kairi." She said with a small smile. Kairi wore a white apron-like shirt with blue flowers and a blue line across the chest, a pink skirt with a white line on it and large, white shoes with pink and purple lines on them. She had auburn hair, crystal blue/indigo eyes, and a pale complexion.

" Nice to meet you Kairi." Terra started, glancing towards the castle doors." So, Kairi.. Do you live here?" He asked.

Nodding, Kairi picked up a flower she picked and handed it to Terra. " I do.. With my grandmother and my older sister." She said, placing her hands behind her back.

Before Terra could get a word out, he heard footsteps behind him and turned around. Behind him was a woman with golden-red hair that stopped to mid-way to her back. She had eyes as deep and valuable as emeralds. She wore a short, strapless black dress to extenuate the long legs she had. Up to her knees were matching boots with light orange ribbons that matched the band around her waist. On her left arm was an open sleeve, patterns on the sleeve like the waves of deep-sea vines, but black and white. It was her fighting arm, and under the sleeve, completely unknown to Terra, hid a silver bracelet with a red jewel center piece that had a unique gift.

She never once to her eyes off Terra as she eyed him slowly. Breaking that contact, she walked past Terra and kneeled before Kairi.

" Kairi.. grandmother asked for you. " She started. " She said to meet her in the library."

" Okay. " She chirped, hugging the woman. " I'll see you later, sister."

With that said, Kairi scurried off, leaving Terra alone with the woman, who he still didn't know anything about.

The woman then stood up and faced Terra, just staring at him.

"..."

' _Guess she's just gonna stand here and stare._' He thought. Terra rubbed the back of his head, nervously, wondering what to say. But honestly, he couldn't think of anything to say. She was the only thing on his mind since she arrived. He couldn't even take his eyes of her. It was something about her that made him think. Almost losing himself in a daydream, Terra gazed at the woman before speaking.

" Umm.." He started. " My name is Ter-"

" ..I know who you are.. Terra." The woman said softly. " .. I am Enai.."

Terra couldn't believe it. Here, right in front of him, was the woman he was told to seek about his darkness.

Enai blinked her eyes, just looking at Terra. " ...You have the same problem as me..." She mumbled.

Hearing her words and arching a single eyebrow, Terra was slightly confused. " What do you mean by that? " He asked.

" As in.. you have darkness in your heart you fear you cannot control.." She said, sitting down on the fountain edge.

" So, you know... I tried so hard to suppress it but it sometimes... It feels like I cant..." He said with a sad sigh, looking down at the ground.

Enai started to feel sorry for him. He wasn't the only one who had a problem with darkness in them. She too, once struggled to control her darkness.

" You know.. Terra.. The jealousy I had for my sister created the darkness in me..." Enai said.

" Jealousy? Of Kairi?" Terra asked, shocked and yet confused. " Why? "

Sighing sadly, Enai turned her attention to a bush filled with roses. " To me...it seemed...my parents loved her more than me..."

" Oh..." He started. ".. Well, do you still feel the same?"

Enai shook her head. " I love my little sister. I want nothing more but to make everything safe and happy for her. "

" Well.." Terra said, walking up closer... " So then that jealousy must have went away, Am i right? "

" And you are.. Master Eraqus helped me with it." Enai said, now turning her attention to the brown-haired male in front of her.

Terra tried his best to hold back any emotions hearing his deceased masters name. Taking a deep breath, Terra looked at Enai.

" So.." Enai started, now standing up and walking up to Terra. " Can you think of why you have this darkness inside you? " She asked

" I... I.." Terra said, hesitantly. " .. ..I strived for power to protect the ones I cared about.."

" So.. your power-hungry..." Enai said, placing a finger on her chin. ' _..This might be harder than I thought..._' She thought, glancing at Terra.

Terra sighed sadly. In his mind, and his heart, he knew she was right. Terra wanted to gain more and more power to protect Aqua and Ven. But in the end, it never worked out the way he hoped it would.

" ..I'm sorry..." He said softly.

" Don't be." Enai said, smiling.

" I just want to get rid of it.. the darkness in my heart." Terra said, his cerulean hues meeting her emerald ones.

" You should know it may take a while. You have to be very willing." Enai said, a soft breeze blowing through her hair.

" I see.." Terra started, moving some hair from his face. " Anything else I need to do?"

" Yeah.. just one.." Enai said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" What is it? " Terra asked.

" Can you trust me?" Enai asked.

Thinking for a moment, Terra nodded. " Yes.. Yes I can. I trust you completely."

Enai tilted her head to the side and moved closer to him. " ..Can you really?"

" Yes.." Terra replied.

" Are you positive? " Enai asked again, getting alot closer to Terra. " You don't even know me.." She said, narrowing her eyes.

" .. Your right.. I don't know a single thing about you... But... I can feel that I can trust you.." Terra said softly.

Enai placed a hand on his chest, where his heart was. Running her hand back and forth across his chest, Enai gazed up to look him in the eye.

" You met the glass sorceress... didn't you?" Enai asked.

" Glass sorceress? ... I don't know who you're talking about. " Terra said, thinking long and hard of who she could be referring to.

Enai smiled softly and looks down at her pocket. Reaching down, she pulled out a small glass mirror and waved it in front of him. Examining the mirror, Terra was a bit confused. He remembered seeing it before but he couldn't remember where.

" This belongs to her. " Enai said.

' _...Wait a minute.. That mirror.. Didn't she have it_? ' He thought. " ..You mean Kasmira. She's the one who sent me to find you.. What about it?

Enai stared at the mirror for a moment. " Nothing.. It just.. scares me. Her readings are very vague. "

" Yeah... I know.. She told me about a reading she had of me... succumbed to the darkness again.." He whispered. " .. I don't want that to ever happen.."

Enai gave Terra a comforting hug. She sighed sadly as she could feel his pain.

" I know.." She started, clenching the back of his shirt alittle. " .. It frightens you, doesn't it?"

" It does..." Terra mumbled.

Nodding slowly, Enai let go of him and placed her hand back on his chest. Moving her hand away, a small trail of darkness, coming from him, followed her hand.

" W-What's going on?" Terra asked, confused about what went on before him.

" Just a neat trick." Enai said, twirling her fingers and then clenching her fist. Suddenly, the darkness instantly vanished. " There. Already alittle darkness gone. " She said with a small smile.

" I feel... strange. " Terra said, glancing up at her.

Enai tilted her head. Right now, she was deeply lost and asked him to explain more.

" Well.. It's as if... there wasn't any darkness at all. " He said, placing a hand over his heart.

Enai gave him a small smile and placed her hands behind her back. " Only some of it is gone. There's still a LOT. "

" Oh.." Terra whispered. " Well, thank you."

Putting a hand under his chin, Enai looked into his eyes. " Don't thank me yet." She said, smiling.

" Why not?.." Terra asked.

Enai shrugged a bit. " I'm... not going to leave your side until the darkness is gone. " She said, a tiny blush dusting her cheeks.

Looking at her face, Terra chuckled slightly. " Why are you blushing? "

" I.. honestly have no idea.." Enai said, backing up and glancing at some roses.

" Ha-ha.. Okay then. " Terra said.

" So.. I guess we should get going , I suppose. " Enai said, walking past Terra.

" Sure.. but where are we going exactly" He asked.

" Well.." She started, putting a single finger on her chin. " I'm thinking maybe.. Oh, what's her name?.. She's one of the seven princesses of heart. She lives there, but she's asleep... I think it's called Enchanted Dominion. We're starting there."

" You don't mean.. Princess Aurora?... I don't know if I can ever go back there... because of what I did..." Terra whispered, backing away from Enai.

Enai turned around and looked at the man. She knew something was up. " You've.. done something to her... What did you do? " She asked, approaching him slowly.

" ... Maleficent... she controlled me through my darkness and made me take her heart.. I felt horrible for that.. There.. wasn't anything I could've done to stop her.." Terra said, almost on the verge of tears.

" Y-You already?..." Enai stuttered. " ...I have alot of work to do..."

Hearing that, Terra looked away as his tears ran down his face. "..."

Gasping softly, Enai made her way to the front of him. I-I... that was horrible of me.." She said, standing on her tippy-toes and wiping his tears away gently. Enai left her hand on his cheek and rubbed it softly.

" I didn't mean... I... I'm sorry, Terra..." Enai said sadly.

" It's okay.. I wished I could've done something but I couldn't. " Terra mumbled.

" I understand. Darkness is... well, you would know, eh?" Enai said, shrugging.

" Yes and that's why I want to get rid of it. It brought me nothing but trouble.." Terra said.

Nodding, Enai waved her hand to the right of them. Instantly, a portal of white light formed.

" ...Manners, manners." She started. " You first."

" No, no. " Terra said, shaking his head. " Ladies first." He smiled.

Smiling, Enai turned and walked gracefully to the portal. " If you insist."

Terra followed after her inside the portal. Once inside, they were both transported to a meadow with a lake in the distance.

" So why are we coming here? " Terra asked, stopping and then glancing towards her.

" Oh, just to train. I want to see what you've learned from Master Eraqus. And plus.. It's a very peaceful place...full of light. " She said, spinning around and summoning her keyblade. " Terra... fight me.."

Confused, Terra then summoned his keyblade and gave her a worried look. Enai notice this and raised a single eyebrow in suspicion.

" .. Are you sure about this? " Terra asked. He gripped his keyblade in his hand tightly as he looked at Enai.

" Positive. Be ruthless.. I can take it! " She exclaimed.

" Fine. I'll fight but I'm not being ruthless. It beckons the darkness in me. " Terra said.

" That's what I want! " Enai shouted, using a fire spell that sends small fireballs flying quickly at Terra.

Dodging, Terra counted with an ice spell. Enai cartwheeled out of his attack path and ran at him, swinging her keyblade with a lot of force. Falling down from her attack, Terra jumped back up and smirked.

" You got lucky but that won't happen again. " He said, dusting of his shoulder.

With that said, Terra unleashed a continuous barrage of lighting at her but she only shielded herself with an reflect spell.

" You have to do better than that, Terra! " She exclaimed, giggling.

Narrowing his eyes, Terra swung his keyblade and slammed it on the ground with tremendous force. That caused an shock-wave that somehow stunned Enai right in her tracks.

" Ughh.. I can't move.." Enai said, struggling to move.

' This is my chance...' He thought. Gripping his keyblade, Terra charged at Enai and swung it at her but suddenly stops and wills his keyblade away.

" ...Your good Enai... Hell, better than that. You were amazing!" He exclaimed.

" T-Thank you, Terra. " Enai said, smiling slightly. "Master Eraqus and Master Yen Sid said the same thing when I passed my Mark of Mastery Exam. "

" Wait.. You're a master? And you know Master Yen Sid? " Terra asked.

Thinking about him Terra remembered when he first met Yen Sid. Master Yen Sid was a rather severe-looking old man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parts down the middle. He wore conical sorcerer's hat on his head. The hat is blue and decorated with several yellow stars and a yellow crescent moon. He wore long, billowing blue robes with sky blue lining.

" Yeah.." Enai started, walking over to a tree and sitting against it. " I trained with Yen Sid to improve my magic. Afterwards, he sent me to Eraqus to complete my training. "

" You really trained with Master Eraqus? I don't remember seeing you there at the castle. " Terra said, sitting beside her.

" ..After I passed my exam, I returned home to Radiant Garden. I guess.. I was alittle home-sick after being away from my family for so long. " Enai said softly.

" Oh. Well, it's awesome that your a keyblade master, Enai. Maybe one day.. I can finally get that title as well. " Terra said.

"I believe you will one day, Terra.. I'm sure of it. " Enai said, gazing up at Terra.

" Really?..." Terra asked, looking down at her emerald hues.

" Yeah.." Enai said, a tiny blush appeared on her cheeks as she realized Terra was looking back at her.

They both just stared at each other for a moment. It was complete silent, to the point where you could hear the wind blow through the trees, rustling the leaves. Enai began to slowly look away towards the lake and cleared her throat as she willed her blush away.

" I suppose... We should head back to Radiant Garden now. " She said, waving her hand, summoning a portal before them. Terra stood up and reached his hand out to Enai to help her up.

" C'mon.. Let's go. " He said.

Enai reached out and took his hand and thanked him. They both walked to the portal and were both transported back to castle. Enai walked up to the grand doors but then stopped. She spinned around and looked at Terra.

" That was a good first day of training, huh Terra? " She said.

" Of course! " Terra exclaimed.

" Good.. Cause from here on out, there will be more just like it as I purify your darkness from you. " Enai said.

" I see.." Terra started. " Well I'll be ready for it. "

Enai giggled. " Good. Well, I shall see you tomorrow for some more training."

Enai started to walk away but then stopped. Suddenly, she quickly ran up to Terra and kissed him on the cheek. After that, she smiled and hurried inside.

"... Umm... okay... " Terra mumbled.

* * *

Terra trained with Enai continuously. With more and more vigorous training, the more Terra's darkness went. It was still alot there, as Enai would tell him, but her training did indeed help. As time passed, Terra and Enai grew on each other alot. When they weren't training, Enai would invite Terra to the castle. She would take him to the garden and they would just lay in the grass, watching the clouds. Terra enjoyed being around Enai, who seem to brighten his day more and more. Kairi would sometimes tag along when they both would walk through the market. Terra would give Kairi rides on his back when she asked or when she was kinda tired. Enai thought it was kinda cute that Kairi took a liking to Terra. Every other occasions when Enai wasn't around, Kairi would ask Terra if he liked her sister. He would only smile and tell her the same answer each time. That he did but as a very good friend. But Terra wasn't being fully honest. Yeah, he began to feel something towards Enai but he just wasn't sure about his feelings.

* * *

Terra made his way to the castle for some more intense training. Making it to the garden, he scanned the area thoroughly.

' _Hmm... I told her to meet me here yesterday.._' He thought.

" Enai! " He called out.

" You called? " Enai said, appearing suddenly behind him.

Startled by her sudden appearance, Terra jumped alittle.

" You scared me, Enai. And yes, I did. I wanted to train some more. If that's okay with you. " He said.

Nodding, Enai spun slightly and jumped on the ledge. " Of course we can. "

" Great. " Terra said, summoning his keyblade.

" Meet you down there~" She purred. Relaxing her body, she fell backwards off the ledge.

" Wait.. what? " Terra ran up to the ledge and looked down. " Alright then. " With that said, Terra jumped off the ledge and lands on the ground, feet first.

Instantly, wings appeared behind Enai's back. She glided down and landed softly on a tree stump. Summoning her keyblade, the wings that hovered behind her slowly disappeared. Terra scratched his head in confusion.

" Wings... How'd you?... Nevermind. Bring it on " Terra said. Getting into a fighting stance, he began to charge at Enai, swinging his keyblade with alot of force.

Ducking up under him, Enai jumped to the left, dodging him. " I'm agile, Terra~. Did you forget? "

He turned towards her and smirked. " Oh, I remembered. " He said, casting a fire spell at her.

Enai's eyes widened a bit and she parried it with a blizzard spell. Terra then ran up close enough and swung his keyblade at her. Enai blocked it with her keyblade and swings her at him several times. Terra dodges all but one and gets hit in the side. He growled softly as a dark aura appeared around him, which shocks him.

" No... I am not using it.." He mumbled, willing the dark force away. " C'mon! Let's go! " Terra casted a magnet spell on Enai which pinned her to the ground as he rushed at her.

Seeing him dash at him, Enai struggled to break free. Waving a hand over her wrist, something glowed faintly. Instantly, wings appeared behind her again and she used them to push herself back. Getting out-of-the-way of his attack, Enai wills the wings away as she summoned a second keyblade in her free hand. She smirked and began to deliver an onslaught of attacks, landing blow after blow on Terra. Falling down, he gritted his teeth against each other as again the aura appeared around him.

" I don't want to... But I guess I have too.." He said.

Terra then used a quick dash attack with a trail of darkness behind him. Enai tried to block it with her keyblades but the force knocked her down to her knees though. She kept her eyes on him as she panted slightly.

" ... I-I.. I'm sorry.." Terra whispered, backing up away from her.

" Don't be!" Enai shouted. She stood up and charged at him, attacking him in the process.

Terra dodged her attack and casted a fire spell, but his attack came out as a pure black fireball.

" Oh no... Not again.." He mumbled.

The fire hit Enai slightly, grazing her arm. She looked down to see the darkness sticking to her.

" Good... You need to bring it out Terra!..." She exclaimed.

The aura surrounding Terra starts to pulsate. Enai noted this and ready for whatever he planned to do.

" If you say so.. Here I come.." Terra said softly.

Concentrating on the darkness, he covered his keyblade with it and the blade grows longer. He dashed at her and swung multiple times. Enai dodged each one swiftly, backing up and cartwheeling to the left of him. Once she found an opening, She strikes him with her keyblade. Terra fell to his knee and saw that the dark aura was disappearing. Seeing this, he got back up and charged at her. Waiting for the perfect moment, Enai strikes again, hitting his chest. Terra grabbed his chest.

' _Ok then..._' He thought.

This time, the aura reappeared once more but it exploded around him. The resulting force sent Enai flying back into a tree.

" No!" Terra yelled, running to her. " Are you okay, Enai?! "

" Don't..." She started, standing slowly. " ..worry about me. "

Terra gazed at her arm and noticed some dark spots on her.

" Why not? You look hurt... " He said, walking up to her slowly.

" Stay back! " Enai shouted, pointing her keyblade at him. " Please... "

Enai tried to stay up but she fell to her knees. Terra stopped walking for a moment but the continued to walk.

" Let me heal you, please..." He begged quietly.

" No... stop!... " She said, panting and trying to get the darkness of her. " Y-You shouldn't want to help me. " Enai slowly began to stand up.

" What?.. Why not?.." Terra asked.

" Because... I'm trying to harm you! Why... why are you helping an enemy?.."

" What? Enemy? " He said, backing away a bit. " What are you talking about Enai? "

" The darkness... in your heart.. You have to kill me if you want it gone. " Enai stated. She slowly began to regain some of her strength.

Giving her a shocked look, Terra shook his head. " I can't.. I won't do it. How can you say that? "

" TERRA!" She shouted at him. " Just... do it! Try!... if you're not determined enough... the darkness will never leave! Master Eraqus said those exact words to me. "

Terra started to get teary and looked at the ground. " Enai... I-I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Clenching his keyblade tightly, Terra charged at her, ready to attack her. As soon as he's close enough, he stops and falls to his knees directly in front of her.

" ... I-I... I can't do it..." He said, wiping his tears.

" ..." Enai said nothing as she crawled over to him and gave him a tight hug.  
" Terra..."

" Enai... I'm so sorry... I could never hurt a friend of mines. You understand, right? " He asked.

" Friend... is that really what I am? " She said, looking up at him with a shocked expression.

" What's wrong? " Terra asked

" I... didn't know.. I was your friend.." She mumbled as she looked down, blushing ever-so slightly.

" What do you mean? Of course your my friend, Enai. After all we've been through and the fact that you're helping me get rid of my darkness. " Terra said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

" That... makes us friends?" She asked, looking at his chest where she cut him. "... Did... it hurt?"

" Kinda.." He replied.

" Oh..." She whispered, frowning

" Don't worry. I'll be fine, Enai. Why are you frowning? " Terra asked, tilting her head up with his fingers.

" Well... its kinda supposed to hurt..." She said, not looking him in the eye.

" But it doesn't." He said, standing up. Terra starts to walk a bit but then falls on his knee.

" Terra!" Enai got up and ran to him, wrapping an arm around his back to support him. " You're hurt... Let me help."

" Whoa... I feel dizzy.. Almost Like I'm out of energy. " He said, holding his forehead.

" Well, that's what happens when you do serious training.. Come on, I'll take you to a place where you can rest up." Enai said, smiling a little. She opens a portal before them.

" Okay.." He said, walking in with her.

They both appear inside the castle. Enai leads him over to a bed and helps him lay down on it.

" Terra..." Enai said softly. " .. I can't heal you.. the damage isn't physical.. I'm sorry."

" What do you mean by that? " He asked, deeply confused on her words.

" I mean.. what your feeling... it's coming from your heart.." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

" My heart?" Terra tried to get up from the bed but was only stopped by Enai's hand to his chest.

" No. You need to rest." She said to him ( more like demanded. )

" Alright. " Terra gave in. With that said, he laid back down and closed his eyes. Not too long after that, Terra was sound asleep.

' _He looks so peaceful.. It's nice to see that._' She thought.

Enai stood up and was ready to leave the room. When she approached the door, she stopped. Looking back at Terra, sleeping peacefully in the bed, she didn't feel right just leaving him there by himself.

'_ He... probably won't mind.._' She thought, smiling a bit.

Closing the door, She walked back to the bed and laid down in front of Terra. Wrapping one of his arms around her, Enai yawned once and slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Terra slept in his bed at the small apartment he owned after a very long night. After traveling to different worlds in his search for his friends, Terra encountered vast amount of unversed. To him, it wasn't much of a big issue. Taking them out was easy, but it was the never-ending disappointment he gotten from inhabitants of each world. He felt like he was no closer in the whereabouts of his dear friends. He started to give up hope. He thought that it was a lost cause to search for them. That with each search will end the same.

Planning to sleep in all day, Terra made sure he closed his blinds and locked the front door. Little did he know, Terra was going to get a surprise visit from a friendly red-head.

" TERRRRAAAA!" Enai shouted jumping on top of him. " C'mon! Let's go train!"

Terra woke up, startled. He glanced up and saw that it was only Enai and laid back down.

" Enai... give me 5 more minutes..." He said, groggily.

" Nope. Up and at 'em, Mister. " She said, poking his cheek. " Early bird gets the worm."

Groaning softly, Terra pulled his cover over his head.

" Terraaaaaaaaa..." Enai said, sitting on him. " What did you do last night that's gotten you so tired! Hmm?"

Sighing a bit, He moved the cover down and looked at her.

" Nothing..." He lied. " .. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

Enai felt something was wrong but she ignored the feeling. She wanted to get him out of his bed and up for some training.

" Well, okay then. But seriously! If you don't get out of bed and come do some training. Now up, boy!" Enai demanded. She got off of him and stood beside the bed.

Yawning, Terra slowly picked himself out of bed and rubbed his eyes. Standing up to stretch, he walked over to his blinds and opened the a bit.

" What kind of training did you have in mind? " He asked, turning towards her.

" Strength of heart training. It's a little brutal.." Enai said, leaning against the wall. " But... I believe you can do it, Terra. "

" Hmm... Okay, Enai. Let's do it. " Terra smiled at her.

" Great. Meet me in the market by the blacksmiths when your ready. " She said, leaving this room.

Enai walked out from the apartment and ventured to the market. Once there, many townsfolk were walking around. People lined up at booths to play games and children ran around, playing with their toy swords. The smell of popcorn and cotton candy filled the air when she had a sudden realization.

' _Oh, that's right. The festival is today..._' She thought.

Enai glanced to her right and saw a few couples walking together, holding hands. One guy actually won his date a stuffed animal and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sighing sadly, she leaned against a wall and just watched everyone enjoy themselves. A few seconds later, Terra finally joins up with her. When he made it to her side, Terra saw Enai looking pretty spaced out.

" Umm, Enai? Is everything okay?" He asked.

Returning to reality, Enai gazed up at the brown-haired male.

" Yeah.. everything is fine. " She said, looking back at the people then back to him.

"  
So are you ready to go train?.."

" Of course." Terra nodded.

" Okay.. We should go, I suppose. " Enai mumbled, slightly turning away from him and began to walk away.

Terra wondered what was wrong with her. Just not that long ago, she was happy and smiling. Now, Enai seemed... depressed about something. One thing he didn't like was seeing his friends down about something. Crossing his arms over his chest, Terra started to think of some ideas. After a while, Terra sighed angrily as he couldn't think of anything.

"_ Ughh!... I wonder how I can make her feel better..._" He thought.

Glancing over towards the sounds of laughter, Terra had a sudden realization.

" I got it! " Terra exclaimed.

Seeing Enai still walking away, Terra ran after her until he caught up and he grabbed her hand. Slightly shocked and confused, Enai turned her head to see that it was only Terra holding her hand, which cause her to blush a little.

Enai looked away as she tried to will her blush away " Umm.. Terra?.. What are you doi-"

" Hold on. " Terra interrupted. " Hear me out. Instead of training today, how about we go to the festival and have some fun? Ya know, just hang out. Me and you. "

" I-I d-don't know, T-Terra... We should really go and train..." Enai stuttered.

" Aww.. C'mon, Enai.." Terra said softly. " It'll be really fun. "

Enai wasn't sure what to say. Here she was, caught in a decision. To train with Terra or take a break and go to the festival with him. Looking up at him, she saw him just staring at her with his cerulean eyes, as if he was patiently waiting for her answer.

' _What should I say? If I tell him no, he may be down about it. Well, Enai. Guess I have no choice then._' She thought, biting her bottom lip gently, gazing up at him.

" So? What do you say? " Terra asked.

"... I-I" Enai started but then sighed. " I mean, Yes, Terra. I would love to go with you. "

Smiling, Terra lead her back to the market. There were many different game booths and snack ones, as well.

" Hey, what about that one? "Enai asked, pointing towards a booth.

" Hmm... Sure, let's go check it out. " Terra smiled.

Walking over to the booth just as a little boy ran off, they glanced at all the prizes. There were stuffed animals, toy swords, and all sorts of things hanging on the wall.

" A ring toss. It's been a while since I played one of these. All you gotta do is successfully get all three rings around any one of the bottles. " Terra said.

" Well, I wanna try it. I mean, how hard can it be? " She asked, picking up a ring.

Narrowing her eyes, Enai calmly tossed a ring at one of the bottles. Unfortunately, the ring only knocked over the bottle. Enai shrugged it off and grabbed another ring and tossed it. But just like the first, the ring knocked over another bottle on its side. Puffing her cheeks slightly, Enai picked the last ring and somewhat furiously tossed it. Unlike the first two, this ring actually made it around one bottle. Enai began jumping for joy until Terra reminded her that she needed all three rings around a bottle. She pouted and Terra chuckled a bit, which caused Enai to punch him in his arm.

" Well.." Enai started. " How about we try something else? " With that said, Enai walked off and Terra followed behind her but then he stopped.

" Hold on first.. I wanna try it now." Terra said.

Walking back over to the booth, Terra picked up some rings. He threw the first ring and made it around a bottle. Smiling, Terra tossed another ring and made it again around the same bottle. With his last and final ring, he tossed it to a bottle and luckily gotten all three rings around one bottle.

" Awww! No fair! " Enai pouted more

Terra claimed his prize, which was a stuffed panda, and walked over to Enai. She turned away from him, slightly irritated.

" C'mon now, Enai.." Terra teased. " Don't be a sore loser about it. "

" ... I could've win that easily..." Enai mumbled.

" Ne, don't worry about it. And look.. I got you this. " Terra said

Enai turned around and Terra handed her the stuff panda he won. Holding it in her hands, Enai was completely speechless.

" Terra... I.. don't know what to say.. I-" Enai stopped and took a quick breath. " .. Thank you Terra... I'll treasure it forever. "

Suddenly, Enai threw her arms around Terra's neck and gave him a tight hug. A light blush dusted Terra's cheek and he slowly hugged her around her waist. Enai pulled herself back and gazed up at Terra. He looked back down at her and stared into her eyes for a moment. They both stood there, in each other's arms, just staring at one another. Enai's face started to turn scarlet and she broke from the hug. Willing her blush away, she cleared her throat.

" So... What now? " She asked

" Well, I guess we can go just enjoy the rest of the festival. " Terra said.

For the rest of the day, Terra and Enai played games at different booths and ate cotton candy. Many citizens came up to Enai and greeted their princess. Enai, loving the attention, kindly greeted them back in return. Once it started to get dark, all the townsfolk gathered together in the towns square. Terra overheard someone say something about fireworks at the castle and got an idea.

" Enai, c'mon. I want you to see something. " Terra said.

" Okay, I guess.. " She said.

Terra lead her to a cliff ledge overlooking the town and also the castle. Sitting along the edge, Terra looked at Enai and patted a spot next to him. Making her way over to him, Enai sat down and looked up at him.

" Okay, Terra." She started. " What did you want to me to see?"

Before he could respond to her question, a firework flew into the sky and exploded. After that, many other fireworks began exploding across the sky.

" ... That..." He said softly. Terra reached his arm around her and pulled her closer. Enai rested her head against his shoulder and turned her attention back to the night sky. Enai watched the display in awe. To her, it's been ages since she seen fireworks. Seeing them now made her happy but something else made her even happier.

" ...Thank you... Terra... " Enai said, gazing up at him.

" Your welcome, Enai. I saw how you looked kinda down about something earlier. " Terra said.

Biting her bottom lip gently, Enai put her head down. " Oh.. Y-You did? "

" Yeah.. So I thought maybe taking you to the festival would help. And it looks like I was right. " He said.

" I guess you were right... for now~" Enai teased.

" For now? " Terra chuckled.

" Yeah.." Enai said. She snuggled more into Terra as she continued to watch the fireworks.

Enai sat there in his embrace. She would take a few peeks at Terra when he wasn't paying any attention. So many things were running through her head at that moment but the one thought that ate at her was the brown-haired male she came to know in just a short amount of time. Terra started to grow on her alot and Enai really appreciated his company. When she had long days with the counsel, Terra would be there for her afterwards, just to get away from the chaos. From training to just relaxing in a meadow or anything, he was always by her side. Unbeknownst to Terra, Enai began to have some feelings for him but she wasn't too sure about them.

' _... Just look at him..._' Enai thought. '_... He's just so... so... ughh... Get yourself together, Enai. He probably doesn't feel the same way..'_

Enai sighed sadly and looked down at the town. Everyone was starting to go home after a long and fun day. Sensing it was time to go, Enai patted Terra's leg.

" Hey.. I think we should go know.." Enai said, trying not to show any hint of sadness in her voice.

Terra glanced down at her and nodded. " Okay. let's go."

Studying Enai's face, Terra could make out that something was up. Now he began to worry about his friend.

" Enai... What's wrong?" Terra asked.

" It's nothing.. Honest. We should just go.. It's starting to get late. I don't want no one at the castle to worry." She said sadly

" ... " Terra sighed softly.

Enai tried to look up at him but she couldn't. She knew if she did that she might break. Enai kept her gaze away from him.

" Enai.. please.. I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong. " Terra pleaded.

" I-I... I can't.." Enai mumbled.

" Why not?.." Terra asked.

" ... I just can't... " She said, almost on the verge of tears.

Terra took two fingers and tilted Enai's chin up so she'd have to look him in the eyes. Terra saw some pain in her eyes and it made his heart drop.

" Enai..." Terra said softly.

The tears started to fall slowly down Enai's fair-toned face. Her she was in tears in front of the man that somehow clouded her mind, which to her, wasn't a bad thing.

" Enai... what's wron-"

Before he could even finish, Enai pulled Terra's face down and pressed her lips against his. Terra tried to resist but he soon found that he couldn't. It took a moment before he relaxed into the kiss. After a few moments he eased his way into her kiss. Terra wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening their kiss. Something that has started out so innocent and light, was now much turning into something much more heated and passionate. He felt his heart pounding through his chest with each passing moment. Terra ended their kiss by pulling away. Enai also felt her pulse quicken. She hadn't expected it to go that far.

" Wow..." Terra said softly.

" I.. I have to go..." Enai said, quickly getting up and running away.

" Enai! " Terra shouted, getting up as well and chasing after her.

Enai kept running away from Terra. She was really confused and just wanted to get away. When she made it to the towns square, Enai opened a portal in front of her, ran into it, and then closed it right behind her.

Once Terra finally caught up, he saw that she was no where to be seen. He took a moment to look over the entire area before giving up.

" Dammit... She isn't anywhere around here..." Terra sighed

Sitting down on a ledge, he glanced over at the castle in the distance.

' _... Enai... Where did you go?.._ ' He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Terra woke up the next morning to find that he was alone. Enai was not laying besides him. She would usually come over after a long and tiring day. Sometimes when she came, Enai slept in the same bed with Terra, not wanting him to have the couch while she had the bed to herself. It didn't feel right to her when she did. They talked about what happened the night of the festival and gotten past it.

Terra had no idea where she had disappeared to. Her side of the bed was cold, so she had obviously been gone for a while. He assumed that maybe she had something very important to do, you know, being a princess and all.

"I guess that she didn't want to wake me up."

The brown-haired male sat up in the bed. The sun was shining brightly. It looked like today was going to be an okay day. It was definitely a better sight to see than a couple of days ago awkwardness and their kiss. When he heard the front door open, he looked up to see Enai.

"Good morning handsome. " She grinned. "Did you get enough rest?"

"Yes I did, thank you." Terra blushed

Enai sat down in a chair. She had her back turned to him. Terra began to wonder if maybe he had done something wrong. Had she offended him in some sort of way..

"Um, Enai?"

"Yes, Terra?"

"Is everything alright? You're acting really weird."

"I don't think so." She replied. "Maybe it's all in your mind."

"No." He shook his head. "What's going on? Did something happen? I'm not going to end our friendship because of what happened... You know that right"

There was silence for a while. Terra waited patiently for Enai to respond. He wondered why she seemed so distant. She had never acted this way around him before.

"What do you understand about it? You have no idea what it's like to be me Terra."

"You're right." He agreed. "I never said that I knew what you felt. I only said that I can imagine how hard life is for you. Enai, I..."

"I don't want your apologies, save them."

Terra frowned at her behavior. Why was she suddenly acting like such a jerk? Enai may be a lot of things to him, but she was definitely not a jerk.

" Enai, what's your problem? God... Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Terra then noticed Enai's shoulders slumped over. She was starting to shake in an uncontrollable manner. This behavior concerned him.

" Enai?" Terra got up with a worried expression on his face. He tried to touch her, but she only pushed him away from her.

"Stay away." She mumbled softly.

" Enai, what's going on?" Terra managed to ask.

"Just stay away from me." She told him.

Terra shook his head no. He wasn't going to leave her like this. She was his friend, and friends helped each other. The blue-eyed male proceeded to walk towards her. She didn't even bother to budge. She stared at him with emotionless eyes. Terra tried to touch her. She only pushed his hand away from her.

"Don't!" Enai yelled angrily.

" Enai I just want to help you." Terra said sadly.

" You cant help me... You never could... I-I... can't see you anymore, Terra... We can't train anymore... The council forbid me to have any contact with you... They also want me to marry a prince they've selected for me... Do you think... you still want to be my friend after all this?" She asked.

Terra nodded. " I'll always be your friend, Enai.. This doesn't change anything."

Enai sighed. " I'll just have to teach you a lesson that you will never forget."

The girl then summoned her keyblades and a dark aura covered her completely. Terra started to step back as he heard her growl softly. She leaped forward and tackled him on the ground. Raising her keyblade high into the air, Enai attempted to strike him down.

"No!" Terra shouted.

* * *

He was awoken from his dream. There was sweat pouring from his forehead. He looked towards a mirror and noticed that he looked like a complete wreck.

"_Come on, pull yourself together Terra. You know that Enai __would never do that." _He thought.

Since that night, Terra had been having the same dream over and over. He had no one to talk to about it, not even Enai who seemed to avoid him. He tried to see if she was at the castle but he was turned away by an royal adviser everytime. Some days he would train by himself but it didn't really feel the same without her. Deep down, he felt like everything that happened was his fault.

" Nice going Terra.." He said out loud. " ... You scared off the one woman who meant the world to you..."

Starting to feel angry, Terra tossed an lamp at a wall, destroying it in the process. He couldn't believe that he had lost one light he had left in his dark and feeble life.

* * *

In her study, Enai sat against the wall holding a small bear in her hands, tears in her eyes

One of the royal advisers, Alyssa and a great friend to Enai, strolled into her study. Seeing her good friend on the ground crying, She immediately went to her side.

"What happened? How did it go?"

Enai wiped the tears out of her eyes once more.

"..."

" Enai... Please talk to me... What happened with you and Terra? " Alyssa repeated.

" ...Instead of training, Terra took me to the festival. Afterwards, we watched the fireworks together... And then... then... we kissed. Well, more like I kissed him... But then he kissed back... When we stopped... I just got up and ran from him... I-I... ughh! " Enai shouted, covering her face with her hands.

Alyssa nodded her head. She understood why this had made Enai so upset.

" I understand how you're feeling but why did you run? "She asked.

" I don't know... I... I was scared, Alyssa. " Enai mumbled

The black-haired female grew silent. She really wanted to say something to make her friend feel better. Alyssa wrapped her arm around Enai, it was the only thing she could think of to do at a time like this.

"I'm such an idiot..." Enai muttered.

"You're not Enai." Alyssa reassured her.

"I really am. I just thought that with everything that we've been through. He means alot to me.. I'm not even sure if he wanted to really kiss me back.. Maybe it was.. the spur of the moment.." Enai said softly

Alyssa decided that she would just let Enai vent out all of her frustrations. She didn't want to interrupt her when she clearly needed to get all of her emotions off her chest. Once she was sure that she was done, Alyssa spoke.

" Enai, are you sure about that? Maybe you misunderstood. Trust me, I've seen the way Terra's looks at you. He may have some feelings for you."

Enai became silent. She wasn't all together sure about the kiss. It just happened so fast . The only thing she knew was that she didn't want to think about it. Also, Enai wasn't about to let Alyssa know that she might have thought about it wrong.

"I didn't misunderstand anything. I'm sure he didn't want to kiss me nor that he has feelings towards me. All I can see is him acting weird around me now. I just want to get it out of my head. I want more than anything for the feelings to go away." The red-head told her friend honestly.

Alyssa glanced at Enai. She couldn't understand why she was saying these kind of things.

" Enai... You should go talk to him. See how he feels about it." Alyssa suggested.

Enai glanced up at Alyssa, not sure of what to do next.

* * *

Terra now sat in the forest alone. Some time ago, he had gotten a letter from Enai saying to meet her in the forest. He was prepared to talk to her about their shared kiss and his feelings but he was somewhat nervous. What if Enai didn't want to hear what he had to say? Or worse, what if she did listen but decided to reject him anyway. What if he didn't stand a chance with the beautiful princess? Terra wanted to make things work with Enai. He smiled to himself as he thought of everything the two of them had been through together.

One moment that stuck in his mind was when he had told her about the how was responsible for his master's death, the way she had cried for him, the way that she had held him in her arms. It was a moment that he would never forget. It was a sort of special moment shared between the two of them. Who would have ever thought that Terra would end up falling for Enai, of all people.

"_You know, now the idea of Enai and me doesn't seem crazy at all."  
_

He didn't think it was crazy anymore, spending so much time with her made him realize this. Now the only thing he wanted to do was make it official.

""_I hope that Enai wants the same thing I want."  
_

He shoved his hands into his pockets in a somewhat nervous way. He didn't know why he was even feeling so nervous. He had spent a lot of time with Enai. They had become good friends in the time since they meet. Terra knew he had to have her in his life somehow, some way or another. He turned around when he heard the footsteps. He saw Enai standing there. She looked surprised to see him, more importantly her eyes looked red. She looked as if she had cried.

" Terra..." She muttered.

Quickly standing up, Terra gazed at her.

" Enai..."


	5. Chapter 5

Terra had been running for so long that he had been lost track of just how long he's been running. His legs were moving with a sense of complete urgency that matched his on-going panic. The sting of the tree limbs against his skin didn't seem to register to his brain. At the moment, there was only one thought going through his mind. One singular objective that he needed to do before it was too late: Help the girl slowly bleeding out and losing consciousness in his arm. Terra had blood on his arms and shirt but that didn't matter to him. She was in trouble. So he kept running.

" T-Terra..." Enai mumbled weakly.

" Hang on Enai! We're almost there!"

After exiting the forest and running through town, almost running over some citizens in the process, Terra finally made it to castle doors and burst inside.

" Somebody help! Please!" He yelled.

Hurrying into the hall, Alyssa and a group of guards saw Terra and a still-bleeding Enai in his arms.

" What happened?!" She asked. Alyssa made it to his side and looked down at Enai. Her breathes were short and blood covered her.

" Please she needs help!" Terra pleaded.

Alyssa lead Terra to a room. Once there, he laid her out on a bed as Alyssa went to look for a healer. Terra stayed behind with Enai as he reached and grabbed her hand.

" Your going to be okay, Enai... You'll be okay..." He whispered softly.

Weakly, Enai wrapped her hand around his and slowly gazed up at him.

" T-Terra... I-I'm sorry..." Enai said softly.

" Please, save your energy! Alyssa is on her way back with help." Terra said, on the verge of tears.

Enai groaned softly and her grip on his hand loosened up.

" Terra... I... I love... you..." Enai said.

Terra's eyes got big and began to water. Slowly, Enai's hand fell down and her eyes began to close.

" E-Enai?.. No... please, don't..."

Suddenly, two guards grabbed Terra and pulled him back. As he tried to fight free, the castle's head council member, Zachariah, walked past them. The guards held Terra still so he couldn't move. Terra glared up at Zachariah and mumbled something under his breath.

" I thought I told her she was forbidden to see you. " Zachariah said, looking at Enai then at Terra.

" Did you actually think she would listen? " Terra said angrily.

" No matter. Once she's healed, I will make sure she listen to reason this time. As for you... You are hereby forbidden to come near Enai and the castle. If you dare return, you will be prosecuted as I see fit. Guards, remove this man from my presence, at once. " Zachariah demanded.

Both of them nodded and proceeded to drag Terra out the room. His attempts to break free from their grip was futile. They weren't letting him go.

" Stop! No! " Terra shouted.

Looking up, he saw Zachariah touch Enai's forehead and that quickly angered Terra.

" Enai!" Terra yelled.

* * *

_[ A hour or two earlier ]_

Enai stood beside a tree as she gazed at Terra, who now stood up after her arrival. They both just stood there, looking at each other. Feeling that they would get no where with the on-going silence, Terra cleared his throat and started to speak but was interrupted by Enai.

" I... I... wasn't sure that you would come.. Terra."

" Of course I came, Enai. I wasn't gonna stand you up." He said, walking over to her.

" ...I'm kinda glad you did..." Enai said, glancing down at the ground as a blush crept on her cheeks.

Terra took Enai's hands in his and lead her to the spot where he sat before she came. Slowly sitting down, Terra patted a spot next to him and smiled. Enai smiled back and took her place next to him. As she cuddled up against him, Terra wrapped an arm around her. He spoke first.

" So Enai... you sounded very serious in your letter. "

" Yeah.. Terra, I haven't seen you in a while and... there's something I really wanted to talk to you about. "

" There is? " He started. " Well.. what is it? "

Enai swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't believe it was this hard to talk to Terra. They always talked about anything and everything together but now, it seemed that talking about her feelings was being difficult.

" Remember that night of the festival?..."

" Yeah, I remember. "

" Well.." Enai mumbled softly. She poked two fingers together and glanced away from him and looked towards the grass.

" Terra... I... I... lo-"

Enai's sentence was interrupted by Terra grabbing her and pulling her away as a fireball hit the tree. Enai looked up to see a group of Fat Bandit and shadow heartless slowly moving towards them. Terra jumped up and summoned his keyblade.

" Guess we have to put our talk on hold for a moment. "

Enai, slightly irritated at the sudden heartless intrusion, nodded and stood up. She summoned her keyblade and took her place next to Terra.

" I suppose so.. Let's get rid of them before they become an issue. "

They both charged at the Heartless, Enai slicing down the shadow heartless while Terra targeted the Fat Bandits. One of the bandits shot a fireball directly at Terra, which caused him to fall back. Enai quickly casted at ice spell which halted its movements for a while as she helped Terra up.

" I hope this isn't gonna happen alot? " She smirked.

" Of course not. " He replied, dashing at the heartless.

It seemed the more the took the heartless down, the more that appeared. Enai and Terra both focused on the remaining Fat Bandit's when scalloped, blue-bladed sword flew past them and impaled into the ground. Terra glanced up to see many Invisibles floating in the air. One of them raised its hand and the sword behind them instantly disappeared then reappeared back into its hand. To make matters worse, a Orcus slowly made its way in front of the group and let out an ear-piercing roar.

" What are those? " Enai asked

" They're trouble... I saw them once before in the dark realm.." Terra said angrily.

Enai quickly looked at Terra. " You've been to the dark realm?..."

" ...It's a long story..." He mumbled.

The Invisibles flew at the both of them, wielding their swords. Some of them fired dark energy as the others used their swords to slash at them. Dodging each attack swiftly, Enai countered with a fire and lighting spell. Terra fought against two other Invisibles as they slashed at him endlessly.

' _Just like before... Merciless.._ ' Terra thought, nearly dodging an dark energy ball that was fired at him.

Slicing through two of the Invisibles, Enai turned her attention to the Orcus, which floated down in front of her. It chuckled evilly and raised its sword. Enai glared at it and summoned her second keyblade and prepared for its attack.

Finishing off the rest of the Invisibles, Terra sighed and rubbed his head.

" T-Terra..."

Terra turned around and his eyes widened to see Enai, with a sword through her abdomen. The Orcus smirked and raised his sword, with Enai still on it, in the air. Blood slowly dripped from Enai's mouth as Terra just watched.

" Enai... No..." Terra muttered.

The Orcus reached up and ran a finger across Enai's fair-toned cheek. Terra growled softly and gripped his keyblade handle tightly.

" ...GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!.." He yelled.

Terra threw his keyblade dead at the heartless, cutting through it entirely and destroying it. While it slowly disappeared, Enai began to fall back to the ground. Terra ran and caught her before she hit the ground. He saw how bad Enai was and almost started to panic.

" I-I gotta get you help. " Terra said, holding her close to him as he ran out the woods.

* * *

[ _Back to the present. _]

After leaving the room, the two guards let Terra stand and allowed him to walk the rest of the way out. Once exiting the castle, the guards closed the grand doors behind them. Terra, now furious, only stood there. He turned and slowly walked away towards the garden where he first meet Enai. He stood next to a statue and gazed at the ground. Everything that happened replayed in his mind and he started to cry. Terra glanced up at the castle as he remembered what Zachariah told him. That changed his current sadness into anger. He summoned his keyblade and looked at the statue. Just like that, he took his anger out on it by slicing it in half. He then took down another statue and faced the fountain. He raised his keyblade up, preparing to continue his pointless rampage but he stopped. His eyes got watery again and more tears flowed down his cheeks.

" Terra? " A voice called out.

Looking over his shoulder, Terra saw Alyssa standing behind him. She glanced at the two broken statues then at Terra. He rubbed his eyes and faced her. Willing his keyblade away, Terra walked up to her.

" Are you okay? " She asked.

" ...No... " Terra said sadly. " ...Is.. Is Enai going to be okay..?"

Alyssa nodded. " She is. Luckily, you brought her before anything had gotten to serious. Aerith is the best healer in Radiant Garden. She puts others healing skills to shame. "

Hearing that brought a small smile to Terra's face. He almost cried again but only wiped his eyes, not wanting Alyssa to see him cry.

" But what happened? When I came back with Aerith, you were gone and Zachariah was there. He told me you left.." Alyssa said softly.

Terra's eyes narrowed and he grinded his teeth against each other. " He had two guards drag me to the room. He then told me I was banished from the castle... and that I couldn't see Enai anymore.. "

" What?! He can't do that?! " Alyssa exclaimed.

" Apparently he can..." Terra mumbled. He sat down against the statue he destroyed and sighed sadly.

' _This isn't right... Zachariah has no place to do that... I gotta do something. But what exactly?_' Alyssa thought.

" I can't believe this is happening.." Terra said, which brought Alyssa out of her thoughts.

" I never imagined things would get like this when I meet her... but I'm a fool. Something always happen to the people I care about..."

Terra stood up and wiped his face.

" ...I should just go and don't come back. Maybe then nothing like this won't happen to Enai agai-"

He was stopped in mid-sentence with a hard slap to his cheek. Terra was shocked and confused at the same time. He turned his head to see Alyssa standing beside him, with an angry expression on her face.

" Don't you even dare try and leave. Are you seriously gonna give up? After everything you and Enai been through.. your just gonna give up?.." She asked.

" ...But.." Terra started

" But nothing! " She shouted, interrupting him. " Do you think Enai would give up if the situation was reversed? "

" No.. she wouldn't. " Terra mumbled.

" That's right.. She wouldn't do that. Enai cares for you so much. " Alyssa said softly. " Now look.. You can't see Enai right now because she is resting. Come back to the garden in a few days and I'll let her know that you want to talk with her. Got it? "

Terra nodded. " Okay.. Thank you, Alyssa. I mean that. "

" No problem. " She chirped.

With that said and done, Terra left the castle, waiting a few days to pass as Alyssa instructed. Since then, he couldn't stop thinking about Enai and what happened. It haunted him like a bad dream. Some nights, he would wake up in a cold sweat as he relived the moments in his dreams.

* * *

Sneaking into the palace garden, Terra waited patiently. Today was the day he could final see Enai again after what happened. His heart beated quickly inside his ribcage as he paced. What was he gonna say?.. What was she gonna say?.. His mind was thinking about a million different things at once. That all came to a halt when he heard footsteps. Glancing up, Terra's cerulean eyes meet Enai's emerald ones. His heart now began to beat slowler as he calmed down.

" Enai..." was all he could say.

" Hi, Terra~." She smiled.

" I...I...I.." He started but he was interrupted be a sudden hug from Enai. Sighing happily, he wrapped his arms around her. She was once again in his embrace and that made him extremely happy.

" ...I missed you..." He said quietly.

" I know." She said, glancing up at him. " I missed you as well, Terra..."

" Enai... I... I wished I could've done something more that day.." He mumbled, glancing away.

Enai used a free hand to turn Terra's head back towards her so he had no choice but to look at her.

" You know, Terra... We never got to even finish talking..."

" Oh yeah.. We didn't.." He said, caressing her cheek.

A slight blush crept onto her cheeks. Oh, how she loved when he touched her. Enai smiled and hugged him again.

" Now... What did you want to tell me Enai? " He asked.

Enai thought again for a moment and her blush grew a bit darker. " Terra.. I wanted to tell you that... that I lov-"

Suddenly, they both heard multiple footsteps coming to them. Looking up, Terra saw armed royal guards coming towards him. They all grabbed him and pulled him away from Enai. Terra broke free from their hold for a moment but the continued to pull him back and restrain him.

" I had a feeling you'd try and come back, you fool. "

Terra looked up to see Zachariah walking towards him. He stopped before Terra and kneeled on a knee.

" So you must not really care for your life, don't you? " He asked.

Terra growled under his breath. " Let me go..."

" Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you? But alas, I cannot. I told you before if you came back, you would suffer the consequences. So now, I shall show you. Guards, take him to the dungeon and chain him to the wall. He shall rot in there for the rest of his pathetic life."

Nodding, the guards picked up Terra and began walking him away.

" Stop!" Enai yelled. " You have no right to do this!"

Zachariah scoffed and glanced at her. " Your highness, he has no business here. You don't certainly think he has ANY kind of feelings for you? He's a commoner and nothing more. Not even royalty! He has no right consulting with you. "

As soon as he turned to walk away, Zachariah saw, standing before him, a small, elderly woman with thick, grey hair tied into a bun. She wore a sleeveless, purple dress with a white apron over it. She also wore a dark cloth tied around her neck and a white ring on her left ring finger. She glanced at Enai, then to Terra, finally leaving her eyes and Zachariah.

" ...Zachariah.. What do you think your doing? "

Zachariah cleared his throat before speaking. " Madam, I was just taking this man to a cell. He's been here, consulting with the princess. I banished him from the castle but he seemed to return. I'll just be on my way with him. "

" No! " Enai called out, quickly covering her mouth with her hands.

" Grandma, don't listen to him..."

" I beg your pardon?" Zachariah asked.

" Enai, who is this young man? " Her grandmother asked, slowly walking up to her.

" His name is Terra. He trained under Master Eraqus, just like I did. He's been staying in Radiant Garden for some time now. " Enai said softly, meeting her grandmother's gaze.

" I see... So this was the man Kairi has taken a liking to.." She said. " Enai, tell me.. Do you care for him?"

" I do... very much, grandma.." Enai mumbled, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

" This is absurd!" Zachariah shouted. " This man nearly got your granddaughter killed! "

" It wasn't his fault, grandma. Honest.. We were ambushed by heartless. One of them overpowered me and stabbed me through the stomach. Terra actually saved me.." Enai said.

" Hmmmm..." Her grandmother mumbled. She slowly made her way to Terra and looked him dead in the eye. Terra, a bit confused, only looked back and wondered what she was planning.

"...Let him go.." She said.

" B-B-But?!" Zachariah stuttered.

" I said let him go. " She repeated, giving him a cold glare.

" ...Yes ma'am... As you wish.."

The guards released Terra and walked aaway with Zachariah, who cursed under his breath. Terra looked at Enai's grandmother and saw she was smiling.

" Thank you..." He said softly.

" No, no. It is the least I can do for one of Eraqus pupils. Besides, I can see it in your eyes that you care for Enai as well. " She said.

Hugging her granddaughter, she slowly walked back inside the castle. Terra walked over to Enai and sighed alittle.

" Well, that was fun. "

Enai giggled and glanced up at him. Terra chuckled and smiled at her.

" Hopefully, we can talk now without someone interrupting. " Enai said, clasping her hands together in front of her.

" I hope so.. " Terra said, rubbing his head.

" ...Terra?..." Enai asked.

" Yeah?.."

" ...Terra, how do you honestly feel about me?..."

" Well..." he started. His heart began beating fast. " ..I..erm...you see.."

Her eyes narrowing, Enai turned around and glanced at the ground. "..." Her hands fell to her side as she sighed sadly.

' _Oh no... Okay, Terra... This is it..._' He thought.

Reaching down and grabbing her hand, Terra turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. " Enai, since we met, I haven't been able to get you out of my thoughts. The feeling I get around you is...is... amazing. Also.. that night when the Orcus impaled you and you were bleeding, I thought I was gonna lose you for good.. Listen, what I'm trying to say is that...Enai... I... I love you.."

Enai's eyes began to water and she smiled hard. She threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. Enai was so happy inside, and it was all because of him.

" Enai..."

She pulled back at the sound of her name. She gazed into his eyes for a moment before responding.

" Yes, Terra?..."

Terra cupped her cheeks with his hands and leaned down lowering his lips to hers. He then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Enai opened her eyes in surprise_._ It took her a moment. But then it slowly started to sink in. It started off soft and slow. She eventually gave in and began to kiss him back.

_"Holy shit, he's kissing me. I'm kissing him back."  
_

Neither one of them had expected it to feel this good. Terra placed his arms around her waist, only pulling her closer to him. She put her arms around his shoulders, only deepening their kiss further. She moaned into his mouth, while running her fingers through his spiky locks. Their kiss only intensifying with each passing moment. Enai was sure that she had never ever been kissed like this before. Sure, she only had one kiss in her life and that happened by accident. This was by far the most passionate kiss she had ever had. Not even what she read in the romance novels could compare to what she was feeling right now. All of their emotions were rushing to the surface now. It was obvious that the two had wanted this for a very long time. After a few more minutes of their passionate lip lock, they both broke away at the same time. The both of them just stood there, staring at each other. They were both slightly out of breath from their intense kiss. Enai closed her eyes. She could feel her heart literally pounding through her chest. She hadn't expected Terra to kiss her like that. And she certainly didn't expect that she would kiss him back, with equal the amount of emotion and passion. In words it felt amazing, wonderful, it sent shivers down her spine.

" Terra..." She whispered his name.

" Yeah?..."

Enai glanced up at him, placing a hand against his cheek. Terra put a hand on top of hers and stared into her eyes.

" I love you too..." She said.


End file.
